Di Balik Hati
by Lady Camille
Summary: SLASH RAFE/DANNY! Butir bening yang mengalir pun percuma, airmatanya jauh lebih deras saat Danny sekarat di pelukannya. Kenapa saat itu ia membuang waktu, kenapa tidak diungkapkan?


-o-o0o-o-

**Di ****Balik Hati**

By Niero

**Pearl Harbor** © Beuna Vista Pictures

-o-o0o-o-

Dua bocah kecil terlihat menyusuri padang gandum, saling berkejaran dengan teriakan-teriakan riang yang menunjang permainan yang mereka lakukan. Bersembunyi di dalamnya, berharap lawan tidak tahu. Kemudian kembali berlari, menyibak batang-batang rendah yang berayun menari terbawa angin. Terus berlari sampai pada sebuah bekas pesawat perang yang teronggok berkarat, membeku tidak pernah tersentuh. Atau merekalah satu-satunya yang pernah menggunakannya sebagai wahana bersenang-senang.

Mengerjap dan pemandangan yang bagai nyata tersebut buyar dalam sekejap. Sosok-sosok kecil yang berlarian, bercita-cita untuk menjadi pilot pesawat tempur semuanya masih tampak jelas menari-nari di pelupuk mata. Namun ternyata tidak bisa terlihat dalam dunia sebernarnya. Waktu telah bergulir sangat jauh, bocah-bocah itu telah lama menjelma menjadi dewasa mengarungi cita-cita yang menjadi nyata.

Semua ini hanya sekilas kenangan, kenangan dari seorang Lieutenant Rafe McCawley.

Sang Lieutenant tidak bergeming dari duduknya, memandang lurus pada hamparan ladang luas yang tidak berubah. Tempat di mana ia menghabiskan masa kecil dengan Danny. Ya, Lieutenant Danny Walker, sahabat terbaik yang ia punya. Berjalan bersamanya sejak masih kanak-kanak sampai saat ini tentu bukan waktu yang singkat, saling mengamati pertumbuhan masing-masing. Sangat mengenal. Saling mempercayai.

"Aku rasa kau masih ingat semuanya kan, Danny? Masa kecil kita yang tanpa beban, sampai akhirnya kita berhasil masuk Angkatan Udara," bisiknya pelan, "—aku tahu aku yang selalu keras kepala, bahkan meninggalkanmu untuk bergabung dengan Royal Air Force. Tapi kau juga mengemban tugas di Pearl Harbor bukan?"

Rafe ingat keputusannya berdiri di pihak Inggris untuk membantu melawan Jerman ditentang habis-habisan oleh Danny. Tapi tentu tidak ada yang bisa menghalangi, bahkan Evelyn juga tidak—Evelyn, wanita yang mencintainya itu bahkan dititipkan pada Danny. Satu yang Rafe tahu bahwa ia terpanggil ke medan perang. Ini yang ditunggunya selama bertahun-tahun, menjalankan misi sebenarnya, bukan hanya simulasi atau latihan akrobatik di udara.

Memutar pesawat di langit lepas itu menantang adrenalin, namun tidak semenantang jika kau berada di medan perang dengan musuh yang siap menembakkan misil ke pesawatmu. Harus lincah mengendalikan apa yang kau kendarai, berkelit menghindari bertubi-tubinya tembakan dari pesawat lawan. Dan kau akan mati jika pesawatmu terkena. Di sini tidak ada kesempatan kedua, tidak ada kata ampun dan berlari mundur. Langit bisa menjadi sangkar, bahkan membuat tersudut meskipun tidak ada dinding yang menghalangi.

Saat itu suara radio sebagai sarana komunikasi terus mengumandangkan peringatan, pesawat Rafe telah diincar. Dua pesawat lawan mengejarnya, bermanufer sebelum melepaskan misil. Dan apa? Kebocoran oli, semua kendali tidak dapat berfungsi dan pesawat itu terjun bebas ke laut lepas bersama pilotnya. Tidak ada kesempatan. Bukan menang atau kalah, namun pilihannya adalah menang atau mati.

"Seandainya aku bisa memundurkan waktu, aku juga tidak ingin berangkat. Bukan, bukan karena Evelyn. Tapi karena kau, Danny. Tapi tentu saja aku berangkat." Rafe terkekeh singkat sebelum memandang ke samping, "Dan kau pikir aku mati saat itu? Aku kecewa padamu Danny, aku memintamu menjaganya, tapi kau menghamilinya. Kalau kau pikir aku marah, tentu saja iya, dan amat sangat terluka."

Rafe kembali menerawang, mengingat malam pertengkarannya dengan Danny. "Kau tidak pernah melupakan malam itu bukan?"

Tidak ada jawaban dari sebelahnya, ia maklum Danny mungkin masih marah padanya dan ia memilih kembali menatap hampa pada luasnya bentangan alam yang terpapar di hadapan mata.

"Indah.. Tapi tidak seindah saat itu.."

Setelah membuat keributan, mereka melarikan diri saat petugas datang untuk mengendalikan keadaan. Dan saat itulah semua terjadi. Adrenalin yang memuncak bukan karena ketinggian dan manufer tajam. Tapi kerena aktifitas fisik yang mereka lakukan di mobil—seluruh rasa yang telah diteguk tidak akan pernah dilupakan Rafe. Geliat tubuh dalam pelukannya, suara erotis yang menyerukan namanya ketika sampai pada kenikmatan tertinggi—tidak satu pun yang luput. Rafe memejamkan mata, rebah pada rerumputan memutar kembali memorinya.

"Kau ingin mencobanya sekali lagi, Danny?" seringai tampak muncul di sudut bibirnya. Tapi hatinya teriris, getir, itu hanya akan menampakkan dirinya sebagai pecundang—lagi. Bahwa ia hanya bisa mengubur semuanya, bahwa ia tidak mampu mengatakan apa yang ada di dalam hatinya, bahwa ia hanya seorang pengecut yang bersembunyi di balik perasaannya sendiri, menutupnya dengan cara mencintai Evelyn.

Ia tidak akan pernah berani mengakui kebenaran, bahkan tetap bersembunyi dari kenyataan sampai sekarang. Tidak ada yang pernah tahu kalau ia—Lieutenant Rafe sebenarnya mencintai Danny Walker.

Ia memang mencintai sahabat kecilnya.

Rafe selalu melindungi Danny, selalu, selalu, dan akan selalu seperti itu. Walaupun mereka berada di antara Evelyn, tapi nyawanya lebih ingin dipertaruhkan untuk menjaga Danny. Ia sadar akan hal itu, tapi untuk yang keberapa kalinya ia tidak mampu melepaskan beban hatinya, tidak mampu memeluk Danny dengan lebih erat, dan suara pun selalu tercekat.

"—kau tidak pernah mengaggap malam itu pernah ada, kan, Danny? Apa kau tidak menyadari setiap perkataanku yang akan selalu melindungimu—itu tulus dari sini." Rafe mencengkeram dadanya sendiri, di mana perasaan yang sebenarnya tersimpan rapi.

"Aku tidak pernah bisa mengatakannya bahkan sampai saat ini. Tetap tidak ada gunanya kan, walaupun sekarang aku mengatakan kebenaranya?"

Bangkit dari rebahnya, kini tangan Rafe mencoba meraih Danny. Dan tidak ada penolakan, tidak akan pernah ada karena nisan putih itu sudah tidak bisa membalas perasaan Rafe.

"I love you, I love you, Danny.."

Perasaan yang membuncah, terucap dalam keheningan. Hanya desir angin yang menyambut pernyataan Rafe, terlambat. Butir bening yang mengalir pun percuma, airmatanya jauh lebih deras saat Danny sekarat di pelukannya. Kenapa saat itu ia membuang waktu, kenapa tidak diungkapkan?

Dalam kedinginan—saat terakhirnya. Danny mungkin juga berharap sama, tidak apa dia meregang nyawa untuk seseorang yang sebenarnya selalu menempati posisi utama di hatinya.

-o-o0o-o-

**FIN**

-o-o0o-o-

"Dad!" seorang anak kecil berlarian lincah, senyum lebarnya seolah mengikis semua kesalahan masa lalu.

Laki-laki yang dipanggil tadi adalah Rafe, ia berdiri dan menggendong anak kecil tadi, "Kenapa berlarian, Danny.. Di mana mum?"

"Dad setiap hari ke sini, ke makam daddy Danny. Danny juga ingin ikut, tapi tak pernah diajak."

Rafe tertawa kecil, "Besok, dad janji akan mengajakmu."

* * *

Mungkin fic ini sulit dipahami kalau reader belum melihat atau lupa dengan cerita Pearl Harbor. Fic ini seperti recap movie itu sendiri, hanya diubah mengenai perasaan Rafe ke Danny. Bukan lagi rasa sebagai sahabat, tapi lebih ke romantic.

Terima kasih.


End file.
